cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tommy
|enemies = |likes = Winning, music, his family, himself, working out, flowers, playing soccer, teasing MJ, dancing, buffalo wings|dislikes = Being scolded, embarrassment, Butch, losing his fur,|powers = Various martial art skills Athleticism|weapons = Bowstaff|fate = Continues to live happily with his family in Columbia}}'''Tommy '''is a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's the oldest son of Max and Jessica, oldest brother of MJ and one of Charles' best friends. Background Tommy is the first-born child of Max and Jessica. MJ was born five years later. During his first day of preschool, Tommy initiated a long-lasting friendship with Rodney and Gary after they played tag with each other after school. As Tommy grew into a teenager, he developed a love of soccer and began to play it when he started second grade. He went to the same high school where his younger brother was going, that way he can be closer to him. His childhood friends were going to that high school too. When MJ was being bullied by the school bully, Butch, Tommy defended his younger brother from the selfish brute. While Matthew was helping MJ prepare for plane race, Tommy signed for soccer. The tryouts were next Thursday, so during he took his free time to prepare himself for the game. While practicing in the backyard, he encountered Matthew's older brother, Charles who was a soccer expert. He said that Tommy needed practice judging from his endurance and agility. He offered to train Tommy for the soccer tryouts. At first, Tommy refused Charles' assistance but when Charles asked the otter if he wanted to make his dream to come true, he's going to need help from a soccer expert. That's when Tommy agreed to let Charles train him. Those training days for Tommy were hard because he found as an annoyance. The otter tolerated Charles and stayed calm when he was about to yell at his soccer coach. Unfortunately, after Tommy failed to shoot the ball in the goal at a practice, Charles scolded the otter for not using any of the training techniques, he taught him. Fed up with Charles, Tommy argued with his coach and said that he would perfectly without his coach. Charles silently left the courtyard without saying another word. As Charles left the courtyard, Tommy totally regretted the way he treated him. The next day at the plane race, Tommy was seen rooting for MJ as he was taking the lead and dodging Butch's plane which was armed with nuclear weapons. When MJ won the race and the trophy, Tommy congratulated his brother on a job well done. He discovered that Matthew was Charles' younger brother and when see his brother's friendship with Matthew, Tommy planned to rekindle his friendship with Charles. After passing the soccer tryouts, the next day, he saw Charles leaving the stadium. Tommy ran to his soccer coach and apologized for his bad temper. The two reconciled and decided to go to the pizza parlor to celebrate. Personality Tommy is based off the classic jocks from the classic movies and TV shows. He is shown to be overconfident, tough, arrogant and somewhat boastful. Tommy loves to play soccer and to win, dance, work out, flex his muscles and play his guitar. Tommy has a habit of flirting with the girls in the school. However, unlike Butch, he doesn't bother the girls as an egotistical sexist. Instead, he wins over a girls' affections with a high level of romanticism. He is also shown to have powerful romantic skills because in "Fur-ious Day," Tommy was shown to very good with small talk. In some episodes, when Tommy serves as an anti-hero, he is shown to be very cocky, rude, obnoxious, selfish, arrogant and extremely cowardly. While MJ playfully teases Tommy, Tommy rudely teases his brother, only to make him mad. Tommy is usually seen as an antagonist to MJ and his friends but he isn't. According to Tommy, he doesn't mean any harm to his brother or friends, he's just being competitive at some certain things. However, Tommy isn't afraid to accept the consequences of his actions and he definitely isn't afraid to admit that he's wrong and his brother is right. In the episodes where Tommy doesn't serve as an anti-hero, he is shown to be a rather kind and generous young man. He's shown to be a master in martial arts which explains his tough demeanor. He also poses as a loyal friend to Matthew and assists him the best way, he can. Tommy's dream is to become famous but he doesn't want to achieve fame while ruining another person's life in the process. In the episode "Musical Note," Tommy and his friends were in a musical band and if they go on tour, it'll destroy the Beagles' musical career for good. He couldn't destroy the Beagles' love and dream of playing music, which gave him the courage to decline the $1 million contract and resign from the band. Physical appearance Tommy is a tall and muscular white otter wearing a golden Christian necklace. He has black fur on the back and has green eyes. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Tommy is seen at the talent show at the beginning of the film. After the talent show, he bids Matthew a farewell as he travels to Woolsville. Tommy isn't seen again until the ending of the film. He helps Matthew remodel the castle after he gets adopted into the Mastiff family. He is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family" along with his family. The North Wooten Tommy is one of the kids who weren't abducted by Professor Whiskers. He is seen later in the film when he helps Matthew defeat Whiskers by changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. He is last seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. Video Game Life Tommy isn't seen until the ending of the film. He is playing different arcade games with his family and friends. The Black Lion Tommy serves as a major character in the cartoon series. Category:Otters Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Teenagers Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:American characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Mustelidaes Category:Siblings Category:TV Animation characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Students Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Athletes Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Protagonists Category:Transformed characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Singing characters Category:Nephews Category:Those brought back to life Category:Neutral characters Category:Lovers